Home appliances have user interfaces enabling a user to operate and interact with the appliance. As technology advances, users are increasingly interested in the functionality associated with the appliances. Enabling the user to utilize the user interface in appliances beyond typical operation of the appliance can expand the capability of the appliance. However, typical interaction with the user interface of the appliance is limited to local usage of the appliance, limiting the functionalities of the appliance to within the local space of the user, such as the home or even a particular room within the home.